1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative light bulb having a contoured surface feature with a coating applied to an inner surface of the contoured surface feature to produce a localized multi-color display.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative light bulbs include those wherein a voltage is applied across one or more inert gases within the bulb to create a plurality of traveling, ethereal electrical arcs. This arcing effect traces across the outer surface of the bulb and follows arbitrary patterns throughout the bulb. Existing decorative light bulbs generally only include a single color or multiple colors that arc in arbitrary patterns.
It is one object of this invention to provide a decorative light bulb having a electrical arcing display of two or more colors positioned to form distinct surface features that define a decorative shape.
It is another object of this invention to provide a decorative light bulb having a coating along an inner surface of surface features to provide a second distinct color of electrical arcing or illumination during operation of the decorative light bulb.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a decorative light bulb formed in a decorative shape with surface features illuminated with a distinct color from the remaining outer surface of the decorative light bulb.
According to a preferred embodiment of this invention, a decorative light bulb is an electrical ornamental or decorative bulb wherein a voltage is applied across one or more inert gases within the bulb to create a plurality of traveling, ethereal electrical arcs in one or more colors.
The decorative light bulb preferably includes an outer surface forming a decorative shape having pleasing, recognizable and/or desirable aesthetics such as a globe, a cube, an animal such as a dolphin, a skull, a plant such as a mushroom, a tornado shape, a fanciful sculpture or any other feasible configuration.
According to a preferred embodiment of this invention, surface features are formed on the outer surface. Surface features preferably distinguish and define the decorative shape. A coating is then applied along an inner surface of the surface feature. The coating is preferably a phosphor or a similar agent known to those having ordinary skill in the art. When the decorative light bulb is not in operation, the coating is preferably not visible along the outer surface of the decorative light bulb.
One or more inert gases are preferably inserted within the decorative light bulb so that when a charge is applied to the inert gases, an ethereal electrical arcing is created.
The localized application of the coating along the inner surface of the surface feature results in, during a powered state of the decorative light bulb, a first color illuminating the outer surface of the decorative light bulb and a second color along the inner surface of the surface feature thereby distinguishing the surface feature from the remainder of the outer surface. As a result, during operation of the decorative light bulb, electrical arcing having a first color will illuminate the outer surface and electrical arcing having a second color will illuminate the surface features.